My Son
by Fabi
Summary: It's the first of three stories about Sakura and Shaoran and their son. It's P.O.V. of Shaoran. The others two stories are 'To Be a Mother' and 'My Parents'. Have a nice reading.


Hello! Here it is a fic that I didn't plan to do but all of a sudden came to me inspiration to do what is written over here. I hope you like it. The whole story happens on Syaoran's POV. I dedicate this to Fujitaka and CyberWolf since I was chatting to them when I got inspired. We were talking about writing fics.

I would like thanks Tamara Accorsi, for translate this for me.

Have a nice reading!

MY SON!

By Fabi

__

"Son,

A mix of blood,

A mix of lives,

A mix of hearts,

Man and woman together forever, soldiers,

Connected in love like flesh.

Son,

Exceptional work,

Priceless treasure,

New star lighting on the Earth's sky,

Between the billions and billions of needed stars,

'YOU', one and only person,

There was no one like, and there will never be."

I was training just like I do every morning while my beautiful wife was still asleep in our bed. I still get surprised by Sakura's ability to sleep till later, always getting up late. But I don't mind; she's so beautiful when she sleeps, is almost like if an Angel had come down to Earth. I could watch her for hours without getting any tired of it. We are married now over five years and I still get charmed every time she wakes up in the morning making every time to look like the first one.

I got Sakura out of my mind and got back to my training. I had a really tough training when I was a child to let it go now, plus my lovely Sakura loves to put her hands on my muscles, and I love when she does that.

It was about that moment that I heard someone running to the bathroom. It could only have been Sakura but it was still too early so she could wake up and she had never done something like this in all these years we've been married. I decided to check it out.

I found her nauseous on the bathroom. I got worried. It was about a few days that she was pale, tired, and now this. I should take her to see a doctor. I still can remember when she was sick when we were capturing the Clow Cards and how she got tired while changing them. I didn't want to take that risk again. She's going to the doctor even if she wants to or not.

I kept standing by while the doctor examined Sakura. Soon he came to talk to me along with my wife and asked us to wait while he waited for an answer for the exams he had sent to a lab. I was worried. The way he did it and how it sounded I thought that whatever Sakura had it should be serious stuff. I hugged my sweet flower while we waited.

About an hour later the doctor called us back to his office and asked us to sit down. I grabbed Sakura's hand in a way to tell her that I would be there for her no matter what. That was when the doctor surprised me, and that's not an easy thing to do. I said that in about seven months we were going to be parents.

Father! I could barely believe I was going to be a father. My Sakura was carrying out first child. I had a feeling growing inside me with strength. And I already knew that feeling; Sakura introduced it to me years ago. It was a strong and powerful love. Love for my wife and our unborn child. I hugged Sakura with all my strength also taking care so I don't hurt her while the doctor was telling us all about what to do and not to do during the pregnancy. I listened it very carefully since I was going to do my stubborn wife to do it all exactly like he said.

When we got home we started to call our families and friends. Sakura's father started to ask a lot of questions and asked us to have dinner along with Touya and Yukito that would also be there. My mother and sisters wanted to come to Japan right on time to wait for the birth. I told them to stay where they were. I couldn't handle them for seven months. Tomoyo asked us if she could stay some time on our home, to be exact seven months so she could film all the wonderful moments of her great friend Sakura's pregnancy. I also turned that down. We wanted to have this time just for the two of us. Did I say two? That's kind of impossible with that stuffed little animal living over here. He did such a scandal when we told him the news.

On that night we went to have dinner with my father-in-law. Kero went along with us. Touya didn't take the pregnancy very well. He still doesn't like me and didn't get used to the idea that Sakura married me. When he heard about it he looked like he wanted to kill me. I thought about facing him back but Sakura elbowed me reminding me that was no time and place for that. I decided to follow her wish.

When we got in bed that night I pulled Sakura close to my arms and put my hands down till I could touch her womb. I still couldn't notice any difference but knowing that my possible son or daughter was there made my love for my wife get bigger, like if that was even possible. So then I showed her how much I loved her.

The months go through and I followed every moment of Sakura's pregnancy. I went along in all the appointments. I saw the good and bad moments of my darling during that time. I supported her when she wasn't feeling well. We went to the stores to by our baby shower. We decided for the green color since we didn't wanted to know if it was a girl or a boy. We wanted to wait till it was born. I remember the nights Sakura woke me up in the middle of night with some crazy desire and I had to go get it.

I also remember the first time I heard ours baby heart beating on a medical appointment, and the first time I saw him on a ultrasonography…

Sakura was beginning her fifth month of pregnancy when two things happened that I'd never forget. The first one was something really good. We were sitting on our bed one night thinking about names to our child when I saw Sakura be taken by surprise. She caught my hand and put it over her womb. I was quit intrigued till I felt a movement under her. And I knew what happened. It was our baby moving for the very first time. We stayed there for like hours, just enjoying the moment.

The second thing that happened I would like to erase it from my mind but I can't. A week after that incident Sakura woke me up in the middle of the night feeling a lot of pain. I got immediately horrified 'cause it was too early to our baby to get born. I dressed up as quick as I could and took my wife to the hospital.

The doctors attended Sakura immediately. I called her father and told what was going on. Some time later he arrived really worried. There were the two of us and Kero waiting for something. I was almost morning when one of the doctors came to talk to us. He told us Sakura had a beginning of an abortion. I felt my heart breaking when I heard that. I asked him how was it my beloved wife and unborn child. I got ready for the worse that could have happened 'cause I knew Sakura would need me if things didn't turn out very well. The doctor said I did the right things getting them to the hospital so they could avoid the abortion and she was now ok. But since it was a very risky pregnancy the future mother should rest as much as possible.

The next day I called my mother and asked her to come to Japan to be with us till the rest of the pregnancy. I wouldn't be able to stay with Sakura all the time and I needed someone to do that. Also I didn't know if I could trust Kero 'cause when he starts to play his videogame he ignores everything around him. Two days later my mother was here along with Meilin. They stayed with us till a month after the baby was born.

Sakura was almost with nine months the night she woke me up. She said she was feeling a lot of pain. I send Kero to call my mother and Meilin while I got dressed and helped Sakura to get dressed as well. It was when her water broke. I started to get terrified. My mother got in my room and as she saw what was happening she told me the baby was coming. I lifted up Sakura on my arms and headed to the car with Meilin, mother, and Kero right after me. I have no idea how we made it to the hospital since I was only worried about Sakura screaming in pain and not the traffic.

Sakura was attended as soon as we got in the maternity. She had already done a lot of exams over there and the medical team was already aware of her sensitive pregnancy. I went along with her to the delivery room. I wanted to be by her side no matter what happened. Meilin was left in charge to call the others.

The delivery took hours. Sakura was very pale and in a lot of pain. Every time she had a contraction he squeezed my hand so hard it looked like she would break them. I was ignoring this pain 'cause it was nothing compared to what my sweet love was suffering and I was sure she didn't even notice what she was doing. On that moment I almost got regretted that we didn't use any protection since she was in so much pain… But I know that if I suggested it to Sakura she would drag me to out bed and wouldn't let me get back too soon since she really wanted that baby.

Mi cherry blossom was almost straightness when our child was born. It was a beautiful boy. I know that he was born bold and all wrinkled but still to me it was the most wonderful thing in the world. His crying was the sweetest melody I ever heard. And I knew that crying would get me up in a lot of nights but on that very moment I didn't mind.

The nurses finished to clean him and then put him on a blanket before delivering him to Sakura. I never saw her that happy, except for our wedding day. In spit of all the pain and suffering I knew by seeing inside her eyes she would that all over again just to have our boy on her arms. I joined her watching out son while the doctors finished taking care of Sakura after the birth. In a few minutes my wife handed me my son so I could finally hold him on my arms. I was a little apprehensive at first, afraid that I could hurt him after all I'm a warrior and I'm not used to hold something as fragile as this. But the feeling I got was unbelievable. I created that little thing with Sakura. He had been born from our love. He is the living proof of our love. I felt my eyes getting filled with tears of happiness. Before me there was the two people I most loved on the universe, and I would give my life for them. So I swore I would be by their side forever.

Later Sakura was transferred to another room so then we started to receive our friends and relatives visits; they all wanted to see our small treasure. My mother and father-in-law hold the little one and started with a 'reminiscence' session about when Sakura and I were born. Tomoyo looked more like a lunatic filming it all, wanting to get all the details and she was mad 'cause we didn't call her to film the labor. All her mother could say was 'It's my Nadeshiko's grandson'. Eriol had a very suspicious smile on his face I wanted to know why. Meilin and my sisters started to cry! All of our school time's friends started to blab on same time. Yukito was like hypnotized by the baby. Meanwhile Touya got to the point of hug me that of course before he realized what he was doing.

I noticed Sakura was tired so I got them all out of the room. They could visit again later. The only one left was Kero that was analyzing the baby carefully before asking which would be his name. I looked at Sakura and she smiled at me. She said it would be Shaolin.

A few days later we were all in our home. I was watching my wife to breast-feed our son. That scene deserved a painting. On that night I waited for Sakura to sleep so I could see my Shaolin. I pick him up and even if he didn't understand me and I knew it, I told him all I was feeling from the bottom of my heart. I told him I would always be there, that I would see his first victories just like his first words and steps. I would comfort him when he started to have his first little teeth. And I would teach him all I know. I was going to teach him to fight, how to do magic, to play with the ball. I was going to help hi with his homework; I would talk to him about girls even if the only girl for me were his mother. I told him I would follow all the moments of his life and that someday I would teach him how to be a father before his own children were born. I took a long look on my son that was asleep before put him back on the crib. When I turned back to leave the room I noticed Sakura standing by the door smiling at me with a few tears on her eyes. She had listened to my promises and hugged me tight. Then we got back together to out bed.

A/N: The poetry on the top of the story is a part of a bigger one from Michel Quoist.

Originally titled 'Meu filho!' by Fabi. 

Translated by Tamara Accorsi.

The characters of Card Captors Sakura belong to CLAMP. Their use is not intended for profit, only for enterteiment. 


End file.
